


Paid In Full

by vamptramp0348



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Path (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Lapdance, M/M, Repaying Debt, Rimming, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Nigel has done Cal multitude of favors, now deeply indebted Nigel comes to collect. Only the way Cal is to pay him off is to work in a strip club Nigel is opening. Cal quickly spirals into drugs and alcohol not to mention giving Nigel all the private shows he wants.





	1. The Bill Comes Due

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is based on aesthetic I made which originally was a Hannigram but Nigel fits better than Hannibal then I was curious about Cal so here we are! Will post updates on Tuesday.

 

Heavy breathing through a burlap sack over his face, Cal could already guess who had taken him from his hotel room. He didn't actually believe he would be able to run forever but he had to at least try. The cool air filled his lungs in a big burst as the sack was pulled from his face and his first sight wasn't a very welcomed one.

　

Cigarette smoke blew in rings from his mouth, "Cal Roberts, bet you thought you'd never see me again huh? I mean obviously, you've been running city to city. Did you really think you were going to get away?"

　

Cal swallowed a hard lump, "Nigel, I wasn't running I swear. I was just traveling for work"

　

Nigel exhaled more smoke with a chuckle "Well then all this 'work' you've been doing you should have my fucking money by now then, shouldn't you?"

　

Beads of sweat began to run from Cal's scalp down the sides of his face and his pulse quickened he was trying to piece his excuse carefully being mindful of his tone and tense of words. "Well, I don't have the money wi..with all the expenses you know? And most of it isn't mine but I will get it to you, I promise."

　

"You've promised me quite a bit already Cal, you should stop promising if you cannot deliver. But I delivered everything you asked me for didn't I? Well, I think I've been a patient man but now the bill comes due. And Cal my boy you're going to pay it" Nigel said leaning forward in Cal's face but he couldn't meet his gaze, the wrong look could get him killed.

　

"What'd you want me to do?" Cal glanced over to see Nigel's smiling eyes, he had a gut feeling this was going to be more than he could personally afford but the sooner he did Nigel a favor in return the closer he would be to being free of him and his goons.

　

"Now that's what I fucking like to hear, you work for me now Cal. I don't give a shit about else you've got going on, all that is going on the back burner. I have a special job for you Cal my boy, you know it's a good thing you look so damn beautiful and have a nice hard fucking body. Mmhmm you're going to work your ass off paying me back."

 


	2. Under The Watchful Eye

Cal shivered hugging his arms across his chest standing completely nude in Nigel's office as he, Darko and several other men plus one woman stared at him. "He's certainly got the body and the looks but can he dance?" the woman piped up she hadn't taken her hungry green eyes off of Cal's generously endowed manhood.

　

"Why the fuck are you asking me Stella? Ask him" Nigel glared at her she pretended not to notice "Put on some music, Eurythmics 'Sweet Dreams'" her male assistant sputtered to get the music started. When it came through the speaker Cal stood still holding himself tightly much to everyone's disappointment "Nigel what the fuck did you fucking bring me? I can't have him out there just standing still in a G-string, cowboy boots, hat and holster they're going to be disappointed and disappointed horny women are a bad thing"

　

"You mean like you are right fucking now? Calm your fucking tits Stella he needs a few lessons send over your best boys to teach him it's on me" Nigel offered massaging his temples he just wanted to get rid of her.

　

Stella scrunched her button nose up "Fine but Hard Candy opens in less than a week. My father warned me not to go into business with you Nigel but I have faith in you. I've seen what you can do..."

　

"Then leave me the fuck alone. Cal will be ready for opening night, if I need anything else I'll call you"

　

"Call me anyways, I especially want the first show when he's ready and if I'm not wet Nigel I'm going to drop your ass from this business and have your dick blown off. I have a lot to prove to my father, I want that old prick to croak when he sees how successful I am. Alright Gene lets go" she held her hand out and her assistant immediately helped her up, she stood no more than five feet off the ground she smirked and winked at Cal as she exited the office.

　

The rest of the men except Darko left out as well "Can I put my clothes back on?"

　

Nigel nodded for Darko to return Cal's clothes he tossed him at his feet, Cal bent down to pick up his underwear first "You have a lot to fucking learn and little fucking time to learn it in but you'll bring those desperate slut housewives in. That little bitch is going to be on my ass...well my dick until she gets everything she wants. You're fucking lucky she likes you"

　

Lucky wasn't how Cal felt, he felt extremely awkward and humiliated. He had no issue with his body but being forced to bare all for a group of strangers wasn't exactly putting him at ease or making him feel fortunate. "Who is she?" Cal asked, he had an idea that if he could keep Stella off of Nigel's ass then perhaps that could be considered part of the repayment.

　

"Why do you give a fuck?" Nigel suspiciously countered.

　

"Well, perhaps I can keep her off your back so you can run things the way you want"

  
Darko whispered into Nigel's ear "I think you're right Darko he's trying to suck up. Look I don't need you to handle Stella that's my responsibility and I handle it fucking well. You just bend that little whore over and give it to her in her ass and she's fine. You just worry about learning how to fucking excite and entice married or soon to be married women into giving you a hell of a lot of money to shove your junk in their faces and grind your fat cock on their laps"

　

Cal remained silent as he pulled up his jeans and snapped them he wouldn't get anywhere with Nigel with Darko around, Darko was being Nigel's gravity. He could sense that Nigel had recently gone through some heartache, he was awfully bitter towards Stella and all women in general. "So is Stella just your business partner or is it a deeper connection?"

　

Nigel began laughing "You hear this? Why are you asking so many fucking questions? Are you trying to get in my fucking head? Because it won't work Cal. Darko take him to his new home and if you try to leave, I will have you caught and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

　

"Yeah" Cal nodded pulling his shirt down his abdomen he caught Nigel glimpsing at him and swiping his tongue across his lips "Good, you're going to have to be here early tomorrow morning so Stella's boys can teach you how to work the pole Darko will pick you up at six if you're not ready he'll drag your ass out and bring you as you are."

　

Nigel went back to the paperwork Cal just stood waiting for dismissal Nigel looked up blinking "What? Do you have questions?"

　

"No, I..."

　

"Then get the fuck out of my office"

　

Darko waved for him to follow Cal gave Nigel one last look as he left Nigel didn't look back at least not where he could see him.

***

　

They put Cal up in a sleazy cheap motel and though it appeared he was free to run there was a security detail posted all around as Cal had noticed going to get ice and a few food stuffs from the vending machine. He sighed pouring his clear soda over ice and flipping through the channels, they had confiscated his phone and all electronics so there was no chance of contacting the outside world. The television only got two channels and both were in Spanish, he groaned until he came upon a channel with inverted picture colors "The secret porn channel" he said shaking his head and surely enough there was what appeared to be a nude man and woman fucking on the screen the volume was shoddy but he heard the moans, Cal flipped it off.

　

He crawled into the bed and stared up at the leak stains on the ceiling he decided to do them like cloud watching. After he was able to find at least two stains that looked like faces he grew bored and his stomach growled, sitting up he checked in the pile of chip bags in the center of the table but there was not even a crumb left. Did Nigel plan on starving him? Cal checked his wallet and of course they took all his money and he was out of change. "Fuck!" he sighed falling back on the bed when the phone beside the bed began ringing.

　

Cal sat halfway up and looked at it strangely the only people that knew he was there was Nigel and those in his inner circle. It was probably a test to see if he was there but where was he fucking running off to? He plopped back down and let it ring but it wouldn't stop and after a minute Cal sat up and ripped the phone up from the receiver "Yes?"

　

"What the fuck took you so long?" it was Nigel, Cal rolled his eyes "Maybe I was busy."

　

"Alright I thought you might be hungry but I'll let you get back to what you were doing" it could have been due to the time it was that Nigel could've guessed Cal was hungry but he was mildly paranoid.

　

"Yes, I'm hungry" Cal said quickly before Nigel hung up. "What'd you like?" was he really asking?

　

"A cheese less pizza would be nice and a salad without meat or cheese"

　

"Give me a couple minutes to get it to you" Nigel abruptly hung up the phone. Cal didn't hear a dial tone when Nigel hung up, the phone was only meant to receive calls not make them. He then knew Nigel owned the motel he was staying at he slammed back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling he was neck deep in shit, not the first time but if he could help it, would be his last time.

***

　

"Nigel?" Cal was surprised Nigel was the one delivering the food "You seem surprised to see me"

　

"I just thought Darko was going to be the one bringing it to me" he moved aside to let Nigel in.

　

"He's my business partner and friend not my bitch. Here's your disgusting pizza and salad, they gave me odd looks thought I was some new age moron" Nigel spoke bluntly without realizing who he was speaking to until he saw the look on Cal's face.

　

"Yeah I forgot you are a new age moron"

　

"I'm not a new age moron. Thank you" he said opening the pizza box and taking out a slice.

　

"So is there anyone that would be missing you? I need to know now so in case they come looking I don't run the risk of you skirting out on me and I look like a damn fool"

　

Cal knew immediately Nigel was referring to Stella and having to keep himself from looking like a fool to her. "What baffles me about you Nigel, is you know you can overpower Stella but you let her be the tiny tyrant. The only reason I can think a man such as yourself would allow that to happen is if he cared for the woman"

　

"You are so full of shit Cal. I'm not in love with Stella, I've known her since she was a small girl. Her father and I use to be business partners but he got greedy, wanting to shove me out in favor of his four sons. He never wanted Stella thought she was weak and worthless..." he trailed off.

　

"You do care about her and maybe she has been good to you, did something big for you or will"

　

"She and I are taking her father and brothers down so all of it will be ours. I take him out then no one will fuck with me. Enough about me lets talk about you Cal, what's new with you?"

　

Cal wiped his mouth "Oh you mean aside from being scooped up by your men? Nothing really"

　

"So we're not going to address you trying to run away from me? You fucking sought my help and I did everything you wanted. It's only fair I get fucking paid"

　

"I know that and I don't disagree I just...I didn't have the money but you've got me and there's no where else I can go"

　

Nigel's lips spread across his face into a smile "No there certainly isn't. Well, I'll let you eat in peace" he got up from the bed and went for the door "Oh and if you'd like I can have that porn unscrambled for you"

　

Cal stopped in mid chew he looked over at the television then at Nigel "No thanks I'm fine" he said after swallowing his food. It confirmed his paranoia that Nigel had eyes inside his room Cal had to find out where. "Enjoy your dinner" Nigel said leaving.

　

Cal laid in bed an hour later with the lamp on he glanced casually around the room searching for where a camera could possibly be hidden. He didn't see anything in his initial scan but upon a second one he noticed a small hole in the corner in the ceiling on the left side of the room it blended in with a stain, that son of a bitch was watching him.

　

He flipped the television on to distract himself when he came across the porn channel and it was unscrambled. Cal began to grow uncomfortable in his gray sweatpants, he didn't want to masturbate knowing Nigel was watching but it had been so long since he had felt any sexual pleasure. He licked and spit in his palm then reached into his pants his stiffening cock, he took hold of the head bathing it generously then spreading it down the shaft. Cal shut his eyes tight lisetning to the moans of the couple on the screen being taken into a fantasy well aware of the watchful eyes, the voyeurism was an added turn-on for him. He was going to give Nigel quite a show.

**

　

Nigel took a sip of his whiskey as he stared at the monitor, he didn't tear his eyes off of Cal the entire time he jerked off. Nigel took a small bottle of lubricant from his desk drawer and squirted some into his palm then undid his jeans, he stroked himself along with Cal tuning into the audio, Cal was panting. It was when Cal looked directly into the top corner of the room as he came Nigel knew he had figured out there was a camera. Nigel clutched the desk leaning forward as felt his everything tighten from his balls to his asshole and his semen spurted across the floor from where he sat. He slouched back into the chair and saw that Cal had turned off the television and light. In time he would make Cal his own but it would take some breaking him down first.

 


	3. An Understanding

One week of learning to pole dance and give lap dances weren't enough and Cal knew it but Nigel explained they were pressed for time and if he had been caught sooner he would have learned more. Nigel didn't fail to remind Cal of the many favors done for him and how if he just would've paid Nigel this nightmare wouldn't be going on at all. Stella showed up the night after Cal's last instruction "Lets see just what kind of stud you are. I want a private room and a whiskey neat" she grabbed the center of Cal's t-shirt and dragged him towards the back her assistant Gene went to follow "What the fuck are you doing? Just me and him" he gave her a fearful look "Oh come now Nigel won't hurt you, too badly" she giggled tugging Cal onward.

　

The drink was waiting for her when they came into a small room that had it's own pole, white sofa and pink carpet. Stella took a seat on the sofa then took out her iPhone she searched her music library for a song "Before we start just please be understanding - I don't do this for a living so don't expect much" Cal explained.

　

"Oh I know you don't. I looked into you Cal Roberts, I have to say what a way to fall from so high up. But I'll be honest and tell you there's no light here it's all shadows, what would possess a man like you to take favors from a man like Nigel? You fucking cult types are all the same, want your perfect fucking world but want people like Nigel and I to get our hands dirty for your perfection. I'm going to enjoy making you do this; dropping you into the pit of despair" she gave Cal a fiery glare then Madonna's "Erotica" began playing.

　

Cal stood stone still he had performance anxiety "What's the matter? You're not with your followers right now, you're not the leader here. I am..."

　

"You mean Nigel is" Cal cut across her she held a bitter look on her face "No man is in charge of me! **I am** in charge of me! Now shut the fuck up and dance for me! Or so help me I will tie you to a fucking chair and ruin that fucking hot face of yours!"

　

Awkwardly Cal began swaying to the music, formulating his way to come between Stella and Nigel. He knew he could crack Stella but undermining her wouldn't work he had to get closer. He let the rythym take over as he peeled his shirt off Stella made squeals of joy, clapping her little hands together "Come here baby let me get a closer look at you."

　

Cal smiled this was going to be easier than he thought, he danced his way to the couch. Stella leaned forward a little as he gyrated his pelvis towards her face she went for the button of his jeans when he seized her hands "That's a no-no"

　

"Good boy but I'm not a customer I'm your boss"

　

"Well in that case" he laced his hand through her hair in the back of her head. He pushed her head forward pressing his clothed hardening cock into her face. Stella began panting until she couldn't take it any longer she tore into Cal's pants then yanked them down until she was faced with his tented white undies. The song had switched to the next track another Madonna, Cal was getting into the heat of the music. His passionate nature began taking him over he couldn't cross Stella's lines of disrespecting her, she needed to feel in control so he began get down on his knees in front of her. Once on the floor he leaned forward and she stroked his face "I'll do whatever you want me to" he whispered.

　

"I know you will"

　

"And I'll do it better than Nigel" he whispered moving his hands on the sides of her legs up her skirt to her panties and began taking them down. Stella's mouth dropped open as she locked legs around Cal's torso. They shared sexy smiles he knew he was about to own her as he moved his head between her inner thighs.

***

　

Nigel glared at the monitor he heard everything Cal had said to Stella including that he was better than Nigel. He knocked back a couple shots, he was going to have to teach Cal that he wasn't to be fucked with and he'd give Stella something to think about as well. That fucking prick using his charm and charisma to try to usurp Nigel's authority. He may not have been charming or charismatic but he had brute force on his side and a devil may care bent.

　

When they finished Stella came out looking dazed and pleased "Well?" Nigel was there waiting for the review even though he witnessed every last part "He's more than ready"

　

"You do realize he's not going to be fucking these bitches don't you?"

　

"Aww Nigel are you jealous? That's so hot, lets go in your office and talk about it shall we?" she turned her attention onto Nigel stroking his chest hair through the open buttons on his shirt.

　

"First I need to talk to Cal, you get your little ass in my office" he slapped her on the bottom as he walked into the room. Cal had his back turned getting dressed he turned to be greeted by Nigel's fist, being caught off guard he hit the floor as blood ran from his nose "You listen to me you little fuck if you try that shit again, and don't give me those fucking sweet soft blues like you don't know what I'm talkin about, I will kill you! Stella is only loyal to those who can give her what she needs and wants that's not you, fuck that's not even me but between us I'm far more qualified. You're here to pay a debt so I suggest you just ride this out and pay it off then you'll be free okay?"

　

Cal held his finger over his nose until it stopped he took it away before he spoke, "Will I be free Nigel? I get this feeling from you that, that's not true"

　

"Look you just pay your fucking debt and keep your dick an any other part of yourself off of Stella and any other bitch who comes through here"

　

The way Nigel shouted Cal was getting a new sense of things but it wasn't definite so he didn't say anything else "Now I'm going to go in my office and fuck that little bitch like she's never had it before. If you think you can outsmart me you're wrong. I don't give a fuck what you learned I'm the mother fucker who paved a lot of that for you in Romania didn't I? Not to mention all the other shit I did here in The States for you. I've made so many problems disappear it would be such a shame if those problems suddenly reappeared..."

　

"You said you took care of them!" Cal said in a panic rising from the floor.

　

"Insurance. Pay your debt to me and they'll fully disappear. I promise. Now let Darko take you to get ready for tonight, wash that fucking whore off your body" he slammed the door angrily as he exited.

***

　

Darko took to Cal to a different place, an upscale townhouse "Are we stopping for someone or something?" he asked watching Darko unbuckle.

　

"Nigel upgraded your accommodations this is his private residence. He's giving you a room with your own bathroom and clothes. You have four hours before your shift starts so I suggest you clean up and eat, you won't have time tonight"

　

Cal unbuckled and got out looking at Nigel's home, his new prison. Darko walked him inside and showed him to his room, it was rather a large and ostentatious. As if Nigel had possibly purchased or rented it recently, material trappings as if he were trying to woo Cal. He was going to pay his debt then flee Nigel that was the plan and Cal kept reminding himself after his shower as he brushed his teeth, he wasn't going to be sucked into Nigel's chaotic lifestyle ever again. It was a mistake the first time and the subsequent times after "Hey are you done? Your dinner is ready" Darko called. One last look at himself in the mirror "You are not going to lose yourself Cal, he won't break you down."

***

In the dressing area Cal cringed at every single costume, each were far more degrading than the last "Don't think too much on it, just pick a costume and get into character. You don't have to go out there as yourself you know?" a friendly voice said from beside Cal. It was Jeremy one of the dancers that trained him, "How long have you been doing this?"

　

"A couple years. Stella isn't so bad she's a big slut that's for sure but man from what I've heard about her it's no wonder she sought Nigel out for protection"

　

"Protection? I thought they were running these businesses to gain her independence from her father and to bring him down?" Cal was going to learn as much as he could it would prove helpful later that much he was assured of.

　

"Her old man is an evil son of a bitch. He cemented Stella's mother's feet to the kitchen floor then spent hours cursing at her, spitting on her before he doused her gasoline and set her on fire just for going through with Stella's birth. She was raised by Giovanni's mother, Gina who was mean to her too and all because she wasn't a boy. Her brothers used to take turns beating her up until Nigel came along and taught her how to fight, her father liked Nigel until he found out Nigel was screwing his waste of sperm. He put hits out on Stella and Nigel both"

　

"Interesting. What drew you to this? You seem like a very bright young man"

　

Jeremy sighed taking down a policeman's uniform "Yeah well I have to pay my way through college and if that means going out there and shoving my cock in some bitch's face or letting Stella use me as sex toy then I'm gonna do it. One day I'll be a doctor and none of this will matter. I'm just trying not to get killed by her fucked up family in the meantime. What brings you here? You look a little older than the rest of us, no offense"

　

Cal settled on the cowboy costume but not because of Stella's mentioning when she first met him, although she'd probably crave a second show if she saw him in it. "Well, I am paying a debt to Nigel. See I asked for some favors and at the time I asked for them I was optimistic I could pay him but things fell through so I had to dodge him for the past six months"

　

"Wow, sheesh man! Nigel is a fucking malevolent force, you don't take him lightly, well I guess you figured that out"

　

"I did. He says if I pay my debt I'm free but something tells me he's lying about it."

　

"He probably is, don't trust Nigel ever. Stella either, she's so messed up from everything that's ever happened to her she has poor self control and you don't want to be a causality if they should ever get into another fight like they did a few months ago. Six people died. Just keep your head down Cal, I feel for you."

　

Nigel came into the room glaring at Cal "You come with me" he pointed him out then waved for him taking a drag off his cigarette. Cal sighed "What'd you want Nigel?"

　

Cal was taken by surprise when Nigel's palm slapped the back of his neck and jerked him forward "How dare you fucking speak to me like that! We're gonna take this shit to my office"

　

Nigel jolted backwards as Cal shoved him "I don't have time for this shit! You caught me off guard in the private room but I can kick your ass Nigel"

　

"Look at this, Cal's being a fucking man fighting his own fucking battle. Maybe if you had did everything for yourself you wouldn't be at my fucking mercy. Go ahead Cal fucking take your shots" Nigel held his arms wide open. Cal went to move towards him when he felt several jolts into his neck until he hit the floor.

　

Darko stepped over his legs and stood by Nigel "If I were you I'd stay the fuck down beautiful" he looked up scornfully at the two of them, Darko chuckled "Fucking little pussy."

　

Cal growled then tried to push himself upward but Nigel's foot between his shoulder blades slammed him back to down to the floor "I don't think so! I like your spunk Cal, you're fucking making my dick hard with how fiesty you are. Darko if you will drag this fuck to my office"

　

Darko leaned down and grabbed the back collar of Cal's shirt and proceeded to drag him across the concrete floor. He tossed Cal in the center of Nigel's office then shut the door once Nigel was inside "What am I going to fucking do with you Cal? First you take my help for granted and act so ungrateful. Now I'm giving you an opportunity to repay me, I think I've been pretty fucking generous with you but you insist on pissing in my face don't you?"

　

Cal was growing angrier "Admit it Nigel, you're not going to let me go. You moved me into your private residence - a gilded cage complete with all the trappings. I'm not your pet"

　

Nigel squatted down in front of Cal "Is that what you fucking think? I can be a nice guy you know?"

　

"Yeah when there's something in it for you but it's completely backhanded I'm sure" Cal laughed.

　

"Listen to me I don't owe you mother fucker, you owe me. So you're going to get up from this fucking floor, you're going to give me a private show right here and then you're going to go out there and wow some slutty housewives here for a bachelorette party and tomorrow you will **never** disrespect me or try to fucking put hands on me ever again. I may like you pretty boy but I'm not afraid to put you down like a fucking dog, just ask my ex-wife and the fuck she ran off with - oh that's right you can't because I fucking killed them." he stood up and reached his hand out for Cal.

　

Reluctantly Cal accepted his hand up and got up from the floor "We all have bad days, that's what I'll chalk this up to. But if you want to make it to your freedom Cal then you have to learn that you're not the boss around here. We're not your fucking cult followers we're bad fucking people who eat people like you alive. I like you a lot Cal but I won't let you step on my fucking back and turn my associates against me okay?"

　

Cal nodded "Okay Nigel, I'm sorry"

　

Nigel cupped both sides of Cal's neck and brought his face close to where their lips almost touched "Can I be completely honest with you Cal? Would that be alright?"

　

"Yes, I would appreciate your honesty Nigel"

　

"Not since my Gabi have I felt so strong for someone. Stella, she's a hell of a woman but she doesn't do it for me. I'll protect her but she's not mine, she doesn't give me that feeling - you know what feeling I'm talking about don't you? I mean you know what's like to get swept up in something bigger than yourself"

　

"Yes, I do. It's incredibly strong and undeniable, it's a powerful force"

　

"Yeah you got it right fucking off the bat. That's what love does to me Cal, it's this powerful force that just makes me so fucking crazy and I don't like losing what's mine. I have a lot of fucking love to give Cal, I don't want to let it go to waste"

　

Cal didn't take his eyes away from Nigel's everything he was saying on much deeper level was there. He wasn't sure if Nigel had actually fallen in love with him or was falling but Cal knew why he was going to try to keep him. He wanted to possess him like a coveted object, Cal was now fascinated with how Nigel came to be so drawn to him.

　

He released Cal gently "Okay now show daddy what you've got"

　

Nigel took a seat on the black leather couch and patted his knee "Come to me I want a lapdance"

　

"There's no music" Cal made an excuse to which Nigel laughed he picked up a remote beside him and hit a button a sultry R&B song began. Cal began dancing teasing Nigel with peeks at his torso and sliding his hand down into his sweatpants "Is your cock getting hard baby?"

　

Cal removed his tight fitting shirt as he swayed to the beat coming to Nigel "You tell me" he slid out of the pants exposing his perfectly erect cock. Nigel shifted on the couch feeling the tightening in his own pants, Cal straddled Nigel's lap grinding against Nigel's leg "That's nice thick, cut cock you got there baby. Have you ever had it sucked by a man?"

　

"No, but first time for everything right?"

　

Nigel smiled coyly "You ever had a man's dick fucking your throat?" Cal knew why he had asked "I take that expression on your face as a no, it's okay beautiful like you said first time for everything right?"

　

As his hands were on the snap of his jeans the door burst open and Stella came in "There you are Cal, why isn't he out there Nigel? Well, lets see here he's grinding that beautiful cock of his on you when it should be in a bride to be's face! Get your ass back in the dressing room and get out there!" Stella screamed through gritted teeth Darko appeared "I couldn't stop her"

　

"Oh fuck off Darko!" Stella growled at him Nigel narrowed his eyes as Cal got off of him he nodded for both Cal and Darko to leave them alone. Darko gave Cal strange looks as they went their separate ways. Cal came back after Darko disappeared to listen to Stella and Nigel's argument.

　

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nigel went first his voice seething with rage.

　

"Look we both know how you fucking get when you fall for someone, we don't fucking need that shit right now. Nigel, I have worked my ass off to build my reputation...don't blow this for me over some cute fuck. Do you honestly believe Cal will stay after he pays his debt to you? No, Nigel you know I love you but Cal isn't worth it. Yeah he's a great fuck but that boy is damaged..."

　

"Then he's where he should be. We're not exactly fucking wrapped tight" Nigel cut her off.

　

Stella laughed, "You can't save him, you can't hold him against his will and expect he's going to fall in love with you. Nigel baby, I'll give you what you need. Here it's all yours"

　

"You couldn't handle the way I love Stella, you aren't prepared for how intense I get. I feel it with Cal, he's it"

　

"You're going to get burned Nigel, if given the chance to run Cal would take it in a heartbeat. He's not in love with you or falling, he's trying to survive Nigel. That's it."

　

Cal jumped when heard Nigel throw something that shattered against the wall "Just keep your fucking mouth and pussy off his cock and out of his mouth!"

　

"Nigel, let go of me! I'll let you play this out how you wish to but I'm telling you, it isn't going to end well for you. It never does, look at that whole shit with Gabi. Nigel, your love strangles the life out of your lovers; the only reason I'm still standing is because abuse is all I know and I hold my own against you. I love you with all my fucking heart and I don't want to see you hurting but you have to live this out on your own. Just keep this shit with him away from here we're running a business"

　

Cal bolted from the door back to the dressing room he got into the cowboy costume his heart was pounding. Jeremy re-entered the dressing room "Hey glad you're still alive. You've got some brass balls man, no one dares to take on Nigel like that"

　

He could see Cal was pale "You okay? Here let me give you something it'll calm you down" Jeremy went to his bag and pulled out a small baggie with two pills in them "No thank you I don't do drugs"

　

"It's just aspirin"

　

Cal was beginning to get a migraine he accepted Jeremy's offering with a glass of water "Come on lets get out there cowboy rustle us up some hoes." he made Cal laugh as pretended to lasso.

　

He patted Cal on the back as they were walking out to the stage "Don't worry Cal, we're going to take care of you."

　

 


	4. Anything You Want

There was a ringing in Cal's ears and an incessant buzz in his head when awoke the next morning. He had no idea how but he managed to wake up in his bed at Nigel's, there was no recollection of the night before except being in Nigel's office and the argument that followed with he and Stella. Cal was severely disoriented and as soon as he sat up he began to feel nauseous, he quickly bolted for the bathroom and hugged the toilet as he vomited.

　

He heard the bedroom door open "Good morning!" Nigel echoed throughout the room. Cal groaned "Please can you not shout?" he flushed the toilet putting the lid down then laying his head aside it, the cool porcelain felt good against his sweat beaded forehead. Nigel leaned in the bathroom doorway "Do you wanna tell me what the fuck you were on last night? You went wild last night, I know that wasn't how you normally act. So what the fuck did you take?"

　

"Nothing, I don't do drugs. I just got some aspirin from that guy Jeremy" Cal looked up at Nigel who held disbelief in his eyes "You don't fucking believe me? I was an alcoholic but never a drug addict"

　

Nigel came fully into the bathroom and helped lift Cal off the floor then took him back to his bed "Listen to me if there's anything you want to try you come to me not those fucking morons of Stella's, I don't know what they could get you fucked up on." he said pulling the blankets up to tuck Cal in.

　

"I don't want anymore drugs Nigel, I don't remember much about last night. The last thing I want is to black out and lose time - I could do anything. Did I hurt anyone?"

　

"No, but you were very memorable. Those women begged for more of you. You don't need drugs for that though, you can make others desire you Cal" Nigel's hot palm was cupping the cradle of his neck.

　

"Do you want me Nigel?" Cal whispered with his eyes fluttering he was going back to sleep. "In time" he heard Nigel's voice as if it were a dream before he blacked out again.

***

　

Cal was only able to miss one night of work but when he came back Jeremy greeted him but Cal punched him into the full length mirror, cracking it down the center. "Don't you ever fucking drug me again!" he grabbed a frightened Jeremy up by his collar.

　

"I'm sorry Cal, I just wanted to give you something to take the edge off. I remember my first night I was a fucking wreck, all those women grabbing at me and shouting. I had such bad anxiety, I was just trying to help you out"

　

Cal released him with regret "It's okay, but please don't do it again. I struggled...still struggle with alcohol addiction and while this whole situation is enough to make me want to crawl in the nearest bottle, I can't do that. And if you need help quitting please I am here for you"

　

Jeremy wasn't looking at Cal but behind him he turned his head to find who or what got Jeremy's attention, it was Stella. "Jeremy take five cutie, I need a word with Mr. Wild Wild West"

　

Stella waited for Jeremy to leave then she locked the dressing room door "That was quite a performance last night. I think someone's been holding out on us"

　

"Actually I wasn't quite myself last night..."

　

"Oh yeah I gathered that much. Listen I have a special job for you tonight but it's a private residence. They only need one of you and I was thinking of you. Don't worry you won't have to fuck any of them, they're rich old bitches who just wanna know what a cock looks like without all the wrinkles"

　

"Stella please listen to me. Last night I had taken drugs that altered my state of mind" she seemed unphased instead she smiled, "I know I gave them to Jeremy to give some to you. They loosen you up and a brilliant side effect of them is they keep that cock of yours hard. You should've seen you last night, you were a wild stallion"

　

"Yes, well Nigel doesn't want me taking anymore. I have a predisposition to addiction and I won't put myself in that situation again"

　

Stella ran her hands up Cal's t-shirt "Oh baby you're talking to me like I give a shit. We can fix the dosage so you don't lose control, just loosen you up a bit. You won't get addicted to anything and we won't have to tell Nigel or Darko. Hot fucking damn you're sexy, you're making me want it in the worst way"

　

Cal placed his hands on hers through the shirt "I think we need to keep this professional, don't you? You can't bend the rules after you told Nigel he couldn't do this"

　

"You sly dog, you were listening to us. Nigel was right you're trying to drive a wedge between us, that won't work in your favor. I've known Nigel my whole life practically we fight but we make up, you've only known him for a year or so"

　

"Yes, but I'm the one he wants"

　

Stella laughed, "Okay so what if he's catching feelings for you, baby boy you aren't doing a damn thing to further him and his aims. Look just get your shit and come with me, we have an hour to get there. Chop chop Cal!"

***

　

In the van Cal slouched in the seat staring out the window "You look sadder than a sooner dog being carried away from his home. Wanna talk about it?"

　

"Not particularly, with you anyways" Cal passed on her attempt to conversate. "Alright then lets go back to our previous conversation in the dressing room, what are your intentions for Nigel?"

　

"Intentions? I'm here to pay a debt to him"

　

"Cut the bullshit Cal, do you wanna fuck him or not?"

　

"You're very crude for a woman" Cal crossed his arms tightly across his chest as a shield. Stella just laughed, "You're too cute but answer the question. Does being around Nigel make you want to give into those dark urges?"

　

"I don't know what you mean"

　

"Oh I think you do, I mean you're already trying to manipulate he and I against each other. Eavesdropping on our private conversation, trying to gather information that you can use. Why I bet if I pull over and look the other way you'd run"

　

"Why would I do that? Nigel would just keep hunting me and kill me"

　

"Yeah he would. See the one you have to worry about is Darko, that man keeps Nigel straight as an arrow. He helped Nigel solve the Gabi problem. Darko is all about his money and Nigel is all about his fucking feelings those two clash with each other. Nigel has a head for business but a fucking heart for love. You want Nigel to soften like clay you have to get rid of Darko"

　

Cal narrowed his eyes looking at Stella "I know why you're telling me this because you want to get rid of him. Is that what this whole ride has been about?"

　

"Look you take out the third wheel and we both get to enjoy a much nicer Nigel, one that I can work with and one that you fuck with or whatever you want to do with him. If you did me this favor I'd do one for you"

　

Cal leaned his head back "I am not becoming you people, this isn't me or what I do"

　

"You ran a fucking cult it's exactly what you do but you guys just do it behind closed doors while presenting a smile to the world. C'mon Cal we can work together see I'd do it but Nigel would know it was me and he'd be furious but if you did it then I think he'd be more forgiving especially if you spin it the right way"

　

A chuckle came from Cal "Spin it the right way? Oh you mean make Nigel believe I did it for him right?"

　

"Exactly or even better you drive a wedge between them and let Nigel sort it out. Either way if you do this for me I will give you anything you want"

　

He stopped laughing and swallowed a hard lump "Anything?"

　

Stella smiled at him from the driver's seat she knew it was on "Anything you want Cal."

***

　

"Where the hell have you been?" Darko greeted Cal as he entered into the dressing room. "Stella had a special job for me, it was a private party of elderly socialites. It was like being groped by fifteen alligators" he joked but Darko didn't laugh.

　

Cal went to get his clothing to change back so he could head home but Darko blocked him with his body "If that is true where is the money?"

　

"Stella has it and she said she was taking it to Nigel just now. Don't worry Darko I know I cannot keep the money. Now will you please let me by?" Cal persisted to go around him but Darko placed his hand on Cal's chest and shoved him backwards.

　

"Don't do that, I have a bad temper and unresolved rage inside me"

　

"Is that a fact you little fuck boy? You don't think I don't know what you and that cunt are up to. She's been trying to get rid of me since day one, I just thought she'd be smarter than to ask you for help. What did she promise you?"

　

Cal chuckled sardonically looking around then back to Darko "I don't know what you're talking about. She drove me to the private party and I did a show for rich old ladies and I surrendered the money to her that's all that happened"

　

Darko extended his arm with his fist raised and hit Cal across the cheek "Liar! You don't get as far in this life as I do without knowing when shit is going bad! What did that fucking whore offer you? And what does she want to do?"

　

Cal regained his balance "I'm not doing this with you. If Stella wants you dead she sure the fuck said nothing to me about it! Now get away from me so I can get dressed I just want to go to bed now I had a long day"

　

Darko seized Cal by his throat holding it tightly watching Cal's eyes widen in horror as he gasped for air "I will only give you one more chance to tell me what the scheming bitch is up to or else I pop your fucking head like a fucking tick"

　

He couldn't say anything even if he wanted to, Darko had his airways constricted well. Cal could hear his pulse pounding in his ears and he began feeling lightheaded but before he could pass out he heard gunfire ring out. Cal focused his eyes to see a bullet zip straight between Darko's eyes. Immediately his hand lost it's grip on Cal's throat as Darko fell backwards, Cal was still woozy from the lack of oxygen "Cal?" he stumbled backwards and was caught by Nigel.

　

Stella appeared in his field of vision over Nigel's shoulder from the floor she had a smile upon her face, he did his part but not the way he was planning he just hoped she would do hers. "Cal?" he heard Nigel voice as he drifted away.

***

　

Cal awoke a few hours later with Stella by his side dabbing his forehead with a cool wet rag "That all went way better than I expected. Good job provoking him" she whispered with exhilaration in her voice.

　

"I didn't plan that, he knew you wanted to kill him. He tried to get me to talk" Cal explained but it didn't damper her enthusiasim.

　

"Either way that dumb fuck is dead and out of my way" Nigel entering the room interrupted them "He just woke up I'm going to go ahead and go" she said as Nigel went into the bathroom.

　

Cal gripped Stella's arm jerking her back down to the bed "You had better keep your end of the deal. I gave you what you wanted and now you're going to give me what I want"

　

"Alright" she hissed "But you have to understand that's going to take time to get that much money but you know Cal there is a faster way to freedom but you'd have to be awfully willing for it"

　

He knew what she was hinting at but Cal knew it would be far more dangerous to seduce Nigel and try to flee than it ever was to borrow money and favors from him "Are you out of your fucking mind? If I do that and try to leave he'll kill me"

　

"Fine, give me time" she ripped her arm away and left as Nigel returned to the room "Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to Cal.

　

"Yeah, surprisingly that's not the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for being there when you were and doing what you did. I imagine that had to be hard for you"

　

Nigel didn't speak he just stared at the floor Cal reached his hand out to Nigel's that was laying on his legs. Cal traced his index finger around Nigel's veins that protruded from the back of his hand before sliding his fingers into Nigel's palm. Nigel looked at Cal with tears "Darko and I had a fucked up friendship but he gave me the strength to get over Gabi, he helped me overcome the pain and take back my power. I cared a great deal for him"

　

Cal sat up not letting Nigel's hand slip from his "Do you want to talk about it?" the empathy card was Cal's speciality but some part of him really felt for Nigel. Darko was after all a pawn in Stella's cruel game and she used Cal's imprisonment to her advantage as well, Cal thought for a moment that he should come clean because if caught it could mean his death as well but before Cal could confess Nigel took him by surprise, with a kiss.

　

Nigel's lips against Cal's was heavenly, he kissed very sweet for a brutish man, Cal became aware he was turned on and he tried to keep Nigel close to him but he pulled away "You should get some rest, I've got work to do" and just like that Nigel felt cold to Cal. Cal laid down feeling panicked inside, there was a conflict of knowing he should tell Nigel the truth about Stella's plan and his role in it but also how aroused he became from Nigel's kiss. Was he beginning to fall for Nigel?

　

　

 


	5. The Line

Guilt had began to gnaw at Cal and the following days after Darko's death he saw a whole other side of Nigel. He had warmed to Cal, taking him out to dinner at fancy restaurants and seeing movies. After one afternoon together Nigel drove them to the Hard Candy so Cal could get ready for the night, Cal was more than ready to escape Nigel with his guilty conscience but Nigel reached out for Cal's hand preventing him from getting out "Thank you" he said in a low voice.

　

"For what?" gratitude was the last thing Cal deserved, he began feeling sick to his stomach but Nigel wasn't going to let him go until he may have burst, screaming out his horrid secret.

　

"Not since my ex-wife...have I felt this way. I know you're only here because I'm forcing you to be here but it feels fucking nice to have someone. Hey I have an idea instead of you working tonight, lets go home and you can give me a private show and let me make sweet fucking love to you"

　

Cal couldn't take much more he had to find a way to cope with the stabbing whispers in his head trying driving him nearer to madness. "Um sure just let me go in and tell the other guys they're going to be thrilled especially Jeremy he needs some extra money. I'll be right back" Cal flew from the vehicle and into the backdoor in the dressing room.

　

Stella was there sipping a mixed drink while stroking one of the younger men's cocks "There we are now you should fit right into that" she beamed with an erotic grin. "You're late, another day on the town with your boyfriend?" she laughed coyly.

　

"I have to tell him" Cal whispered as the dancer left the room Stella's expression quickly soured "The fuck if you will! You will not ruin this for me! I'm working hard to pull together that fucking money for you"

　

"I don't care about it okay? Nigel..if he finds out what we did without us coming forward and being honest then it's going to be a much bigger shit storm. He wants to take me home and...I can't keep this anymore it's eating away at me so I'm going to tell him tonight"

　

Stella's whole world was sinking fast she had to do something or think of a way to calm Cal down "Listen to me, what if I give you some of that special medicine Jeremy slipped you? It won't hurt you if you only take one capsule. It'll shut that conscience of yours up because you'll be too busy enjoying Nigel. Cal, he does not suffer fools gladly and we won't be walking away in one piece if you just suddenly burst out with the truth" she stepped up beside him with her palm open with one single white capsule in it.

　

"I'm not into drugs"

　

"Think of it as a vitamin. Vitamin SYM as in shut your mouth! You may not have a lot to lose but I do. Cal my father already wants to kill me as do my brothers, Nigel is my only ally. Darko never wanted to be apart of this, please don't do this to me. You didn't actually kill Darko, Nigel did but he deserved it he was choking you" she placed her hand on his arm trying to soften him but he shoved it off.

　

"Stella I will never how you live like this, always looking over your shoulder"

　

"As if you're so damn pristine! I saw the ledger that Darko kept and all the dates he and Nigel were working for you, how much money you borrowed and even names. I have the contract you signed and I found another interesting tidbit of evidence...a recording of you coming to Nigel and Darko for help getting rid of someone who shall remain nameless for now"

　

Cal's heart sunk but maybe she was bluffing he spun angrily "That's right baby I'm going to protect me at all costs. That's how I live like this. And now this is how you're going to live. So take this pill then go home and be Nigel's fuck toy. Give him anything and everything he wants it's almost over for you anyways. Home stretch Cal don't fuck it up!" Stella said through gritted teeth slamming the pill into his palm then her heels clacked as she walked away.

　

He stared down at the pill was this really how he was going to get through this?

***

　

Back at Nigel's house Cal was in the bathroom of Nigel's master suite trying to take deep breathes to sooth his nerves. "Are you almost ready? Didn't realize Stella turned you into a fucking pretty boy" Nigel shouted.

　

"Just a minute!" Cal called back when he remembered the pill, he had shoved it in his pocket. He reached in his jeans and took it out, it was too late to take it orally the effects wouldn't be quick enough. Cal closed his eyes with a sigh then he began opening the capsule and emptying the contents on the bathroom counter. He leaned down nervously, snorting it was the quickest route to bliss and he didn't want to disappoint Nigel. Closing his left nostril he scooped low and snorted the white powder from the casing into his nasal passages.

　

Cal stood up inhaling through his nose a few times to make sure it was going to take. An additional five minutes in the bathroom and Cal began to feel it working, his jaw unclenched and his stomach relaxed. He looked in the mirror as he stripped completely down to nothing, glancing down he saw his cock began to rise and stiffen.

　

Nigel was sipping whiskey when Cal opened the bathroom door in the buff leaning against the frame "So I take it no show? You're as eager as I am to get down to business, I fucking like that"

　

"Yeah? Then why are your clothes still on? Do I have to come over there and rip them off of you?"

　

Nigel gave him a lustful smirk "Be my fucking guest"

　

Cal moved like a wild cat on the prowl he crawled up the bed over Nigel, his eyes hungry for him. They stared into one another's eyes with great tension until Nigel ran his hand down Cal's back to his ass and took a handful of his pale flesh and squeezed it. Cal tore the buttons off of Nigel's shirt and ripped it off his shoulders while Nigel massaged his index finger up and down the crack of Cal's ass.

　

"I'm going to fucking brutalize you!" Cal growled jerking Nigel by his belt then getting into his jeans. Nigel rested his index finger at the tight puckered hole rubbing the tip in small circles, Cal buried his face in the crook of Nigel's neck and began kissing and biting at his skin.

　

"Mmm careful how you fucking bite me beautiful, I will fucking tear that delicate little skin of yours and leave my teeth marks as tattoos"

　

Cal's hands furiously roamed Nigel's body as his lips kissed every square inch they could reach. Nigel's finger inserted Cal began panting leaning against the Romanian's strong shoulder "Fuck..." he felt his anal walls contract helping Nigel finger fuck him.

　

"What's a matter tiger? Did Daddy hit that spot too good? Now you're like a little kitten purring" Nigel teased infuriating Cal. He had to get his cock off it was all that mattered in the moment to Cal. He struggled to get Nigel flipped over and Cal wasn't entirely sure how he did it, it was as if he blacked out and when he came to he was roughly inserting his cock into Nigel from behind. Nigel was face down against the pillow with Cal's hand on the back of his head.

　

Cal shook and pulled out then released Nigel "I'm sorry" he quickly apologized. Nigel got up from the pillow gasping for air he turned over to see Cal breathing heavily and his eyes look dazed "Did you fucking take another dose of that shit? I fucking told you to stay away from that!"

　

"I just needed to take the edge off...I'm sorry Nigel please I just don't want to die" a sharp pain ripped through Cal's chest. He threw his arm across his heart and clutched it in pain.

　

"FUCK!" Nigel exclaimed grabbing onto Cal "What's happening to me?"

　

"You're probably having a fucking freak out, Stella makes those pills herself and doesn't tell anyone what the fuck is in them. She calls them Euphoria but they've made people commit suicide. Just try to relax okay?"

　

Cal couldn't his conscience was louder than ever until he looked to the foot of the bed and saw Darko standing there with the bullet wound pouring blood down his face, he was laughing at him. Cal began screaming and thrashing about Nigel looked up but couldn't see anything "CAL! Baby stop! It's okay there's nothing there!"

　

"IT'S DARKO! I'm sorry!"

　

"What are you talking about? CAL!" Nigel slapped his cheek a couple times until Cal blanked and he calmed but it was the look in his eyes that Nigel knew his heart had stopped.

　

"SHIT! NO! You're not going to die on me!" Nigel began pumping Cal's chest with both hands. "Come on baby! So fucking help me if you don't come back I'm going to fucking kill Stella!"

　

Cal gasped loudly and rose from the bed shoving Nigel off he panted wildly while Nigel got back up "Cal, baby listen you're okay and you're safe here with me so just take deep breaths"

　

He got Cal to sit back down on the bed when he began sobbing "Nigel...I have to confess something. I don't want to hide things from you because that will not fucking help me in the end"

　

Nigel stroked the sweat from the side of his head and gave Cal a soft kiss on his neck "Tell me baby, you can fucking trust me. I promise."

***

　

Stella was in the office when Nigel came and just stood in the doorway with a dead look in his eyes "Nigel you scared the fuck out of me. I thought you were with Cal" she finally noticed him.

　

Nigel came in and shut the door but Stella should have been paying more attention to him, she didn't see it coming when he ripped her up from the chair by her hair. He slammed her forward into the wall face first then flipped her over "Nigel what the hell?!?"

　

He grabbed her by her throat "Cal fucking told me everything. If you have a problem with one of my associates you fucking come to me, you don't fucking put a hit on him or try to make deals. Do you understand me? What am I to do with you Stella? Hmm? You tell me"

　

Nigel loosened his grip so she could swallow and speak "Nigel, it was just business I wasn't really going to let Cal get away"

　

"Mmm so you lied to him?"

　

"Of course. I know what he means to you and I wouldn't want you to be unhappy or get fucked over"

　

Stella was eating her words when Cal entered in behind them "Shit" she muttered under her breath. "So you lied to me? I should've known"

　

"So Stella what do you think I should do about this?" Nigel asked again but Stella knew Nigel already had his punishment chosen.

　

"Just get it over with Nigel. Don't drag this out" she answered quietly.

　

"I couldn't fucking agree more with you" he stepped away with Cal to the center of the room. Stella closed her eyes as she expected a bullet to pierce her any second but she heard more footsteps entering the room. She opened her eyes with horror "Nigel come on, please not like this. I'd rather you did it than...please" she begged while she cried.

　

Her father followed by her four brothers surrounded her "This makes everything even Nigel. You have my full support" Giovanni said nodding for his sons to grab her up.

　

"NO! NIGEL! PLEASE!" she screamed as they took her away. "What are they going to do to her?" Cal asked feeling a twinge of guilt.

　

"Does it matter? You did the right thing she never would've. I know I can trust you baby"

　

Cal just stood there emotionless as Nigel wrapped his arms around him. He thought he was different from Nigel and Stella but he was exactly the same. There was no line anymore, it was just crossed and Cal was scared of who he was becoming and what would come next.

 


	6. For Better or Worse

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

"I almost didn't see you" the trucker began trying to make an attempt to have a conversation with his new passenger. She didn't say much of anything just asked him where he was headed and when he told her Upstate New York she hopped up inside. He knew it was rude to stare at her but she was a strange sight, having only her right arm; the left was gone up to the shoulder where it was just a small nub. She had a black eye patch covering her left eye with a vertical scar underneath, he guessed she was missing the eye completely but again he knew it was too rude to ask questions.

　

"So where did you say you were headed?" he tried again he just had to break her silence and clear her intense energy out of the air in the cab of his truck. "Parksdale, there's a compound for a cult up there you might know it, the Meyerist Movement"

　

"Yeah sure they have that uh eye symbol..." he trailed off "...sorry" he quickly apologized.

　

"You're curious about my eye and my arm, it's only natural. But if it's all the same to you I don't wanna fucking talk about it. Just drive me to that compound"

　

They went back to total silence for the rest of the ride which was an hour until they reached Parksdale. The driver came to a stop just outside the Meyerist compound "So um I'll be coming back through in a couple days if you want me to stop in and pick you up" he offered kindly.

　

"Only if you're not headed back to Jersey, I never want to go back there again"

　

"Alright I do have to pick up a load in Trenton but I'll be heading down south after that"

　

She nodded "Fine I'm with you"

　

"Maybe you'll tell me more about yourself and what happened to you back there in Jersey City" he said with a smile as she was getting out.

　

"Maybe" she hopped down carefully then shut the door and waved him on. The guard at the gate came out to meet her "This is a private compound and it's closed"

　

"I don't give a shit I came a fucking hour to see Sarah fucking Lane and I'm not leaving until I do!"

　

"She's at home right now with her children and asleep you can come back in the morning" he tried to dismiss her.

　

"It concerns her husband Eddie, I think I can be most helpful in helping her find him"

　

The guard stopped and turned back "You know what happened to him?"

　

"Oh yeah I do. So get your ass on the fucking phone and tell her to get here"

　

He took his phone out and dialed Sarah Lane's number, the line rang for a few minutes until her groggy voice came on the line "You need to come down here it's important, there's a woman here that says she knows what's happened to Eddie"

　

They stood hearing thunder off in the distance there was a storm coming the woman watched lightening dance farther away, Sarah Lane would be bringing it with her when she arrived; it was fitting. "What's your name? She wants to know"

　

"My name? It's Stella..."

***

　

Cal cracked his neck side to side it had been a long night he was ready to crash and curl up in Nigel's arms but when he came out of the dressing room he saw Giovanni, Stella's father coming out of Nigel's office "You'll call me if she turns up?"

　

"Oh you have my fucking word" Nigel promised shaking his hand. Cal waited until Giovanni was out of sight before he walked into Nigel's office "Everything okay?" he asked knowing from both their faces it wasn't.

　

"Stella escaped a couple nights ago, they don't know how she did it. He thinks she'll be coming back here"

　

"Well that would be a very stupid move if she did but I thought they were going to kill her?" Cal asked standing behind Nigel's chair placing both hands on his shoulders and began massaging.

　

"She's fucking crazy not stupid. She'll exact her revenge but probably not the way we'd expect. She won't fuck with her father, no she's coming for me and most likely you so we need to prepare"

　

It was in that moment something bubbled up in Cal's mind that Stella had mentioned the night Cal outed her to Nigel, it was about the ledger Darko kept and everything else but he couldn't tell what that had to do with anything in that moment unless she had stolen everything for insurance. If that were true the police would be coming for them both "Hey um Stella threatened me that night when I told her I was going to come clean, she said Darko kept a ledger and there was a taped conversation between us. Is that true?"

　

He eased his hands off of Nigel awaiting his answer and when Nigel rose from the chair he went into the middle filing cabinet, bottom drawer. Nigel lifted out a packed manilla envelope "You mean this?"

　

"Insurance?" Cal gave him a forlorn look "It was a Darko's idea and I'm keeping it until your debt is paid"

　

"You still don't trust me do you? What is our relationship to you? Because you're confusing me, on one hand you want me to love you but you're not willing to let go of the control"

　

Nigel narrowed his eyes "Lets get one fucking thing straight, just because I fuck you does not mean you do not owe me a debt. You were fucking a hundred grand in the hole..."

　

"Yes and according to my calculations I've more than worked it off I should have came out ahead by at least $35,000. I know how much I make Nigel even if I never get to touch it"

　

Nigel held the envelope tighter but had nothing to retort with "I have paid my debt Nigel and then some. Set me free"

　

Cal's gut feeling had never gone away that Nigel would never set him free "You lied to me and I knew it all along. You're afraid aren't you? Afraid if you destroy that evidence that I'll leave you. But you have to understand that by keeping it and holding it over me is not love, it's not Nigel"

　

"You fucking think you know about love Cal? Hmm do you? Just what do you know about love" Nigel grew defensive he wasn't going to lose another.

　

"Okay you got me, I don't know much because my mother never taught me love actually neither parent taught me love but I know it isn't manipulation. Stephen Meyer took me in and raised me as his own son, he taught me about love. Nigel I can love you but you have to be willing to let up the control, we both need to be in charge of this relationship"

　

Nigel laughed, "I'm not looking to buy into your fucking cult Cal, I know the pitch of a salesman. I destroy this then one day I wake up and you're gone"

　

"What's stopping me from leaving now? I've paid my debt to you" Cal couldn't take it back but wished he hadn't said it at all when Nigel withdrew his gun.

　

"If you leave the problem doesn't go away it gets worse for you beautiful"

　

Cal shook his head "I am not going to leave you Nigel but don't you want to know if I really love you or not? Aren't you curious to see if this is real?"

　

"Of course it's fucking real and it's going to stay that way but as a sign of good faith I'll destroy your contract and then over time as you prove to me that you're not going to leave me I'll get rid of the rest, piece by piece"

　

Cal approached Nigel with caution as he reached his shaky hands out to touch his hand that held the gun "Alright we'll do this your way. Piece by piece" he said with a gulp as he began lowering Nigel's arm it was stiff at first and determined but lowered with ease as Cal wrapped his arms around the older man. Nigel clung to him tightly "You know I refuse to fucking lose you and I'll put a bullet in anyone who tries to fucking separate us" that was what Cal was afraid of.

***

　

Stella watched as Sarah Lane completely broke down into sobbing and screams as she was told her husband Eddie was murdered by Nigel and to top it off ordered by Cal. "I've known Cal a long time, practically all my life. He would never do such a thing" she was in denial something Stella had seen plenty before.

　

"Well maybe it was another Cal Roberts leader of another cult but either way the fact is your husband is dead or if not probably will be soon"

　

"Wait, my husband may be alive?"

　

Stella grew uncomfortable when Sarah became hopeful "Look don't get your hopes too high, Nigel doesn't like loose ends. If he's kept your husband alive it's only until he gets what he wants from Cal. Once he's assured Cal won't leave he'll kill Eddie as a reward for his loyalty"

　

"What kind of sick fucking people are you?!?" Sarah shouted at her throwing a stapler across her desk until it hit the wall next to Stella's head making her jump.

　

"I had zero to fucking do with your husband's abduction that was all Nigel and Darko. Cal sought them out for help and money, how do you think the big expansion to Europe happened? Nigel and Darko financed it all the way with blood money"

　

"You're no different or better, you knew about it but waited this long to come forward! You knew a month longer and didn't call the police..."

　

"Do I fucking look like I could've called anyone?! I wasn't born like this bitch! Nigel turned me over to my sick fucking father, he betrayed me as did that little fuck Cal. I had to fucking escape and I came all the way here once I did so don't lecture me bitch about right or wrong! Do you want to find out if he's still alive? And if not do you want to get back at the ones that did this?"

　

Sarah nodded fiercely "Alright then shut the fuck up and no more fucking yelling at me! Those two fucks are gonna pay!"

***

　

Cal's eyes shut and his tense jaw dropped, beginning to relax. He gripped the top of the mattress with both hands, laying on his stomach while Nigel worked his tongue rimming him. "Mmm" Cal groaned as Nigel penetrated forcibly with the tip. How he wished he could fully enjoy their intimate times but his mind was still on their earlier argument.

　

Nigel was true to his word he burned the contract in the trashcan in front of Cal but he locked the over stuffed envelope back up. _"You knew he wasn't going to let you go, but you're just as much to blame for this. You turned to him and then once he caught you, you never resisted him. Did you really believe you were any better? You're just a drunk!"_ tears began forming at the corners of Cal's eyes hearing his own inner voice shout at him.

　

But he wasn't wrong, he invited this turmoil and chaos into his life. He attracted Nigel like a moth to a flame and he wanted it. Cal kept trying to prove he wasn't the monster Nigel was but looking at himself in a new light, he was a monster below the warm smile and charm - Cal was a deviant. His barriers to his inner darkness were cracking and beginning to crumble, he was the only last thing in it's way.

　

Nigel wasn't ashamed of who he was or what he did, he had the same choices to make in life as Cal but he chose not to deny the savage animal inside him. Cal walked that walk but he convinced himself he was different and special because he was Stephen's son. He began sobbing harder thinking about Stephen, Sarah and everyone he let down by accepting the help of a low level thug and the terrible things he made a deal for Nigel to do.

　

Nigel could feel Cal's body quivering but he could tell it wasn't from pleasure. He crawled over Cal's body to find he was in tears he nudged his face alongside Cal's, his tears staining Nigel's cheek "What is it beautiful?"

　

"I'm a horrible person, I've fallen so far from grace I don't think I'll ever be able to get back up"

　

"You feel too much guilt, you take too much responsibility. Those bag of bricks you carry who the fuck are you carrying them for? You aren't Jesus, you're a man Cal. A deeply fucked up but incredibly beautiful human man" Nigel whispered kissing his cheek and nibbling at his earlobe.

　

"I'm afraid of myself and what lurks in the dark. If I...if I give into this life with you - there's no coming back for me"

　

Cal felt Nigel's cock press against him as Nigel became hot with desire "I'll fucking go with you no matter how far you fucking fall baby, I will go to hell for you. We're in this together for fucking better or fucking worse. Just say yes, stop fighting yourself"

　

Nigel stashed his hand roughly between Cal and the bed to grab at his cock while his cock steady prodded his now slick hole "Do it baby, say yes to me. I'll give you everything you could ever want. I'll deny you nothing."

　

And just like a great flood breaking through a weak dam wall Cal lost all control "Yes!!!" he cried out desperately, sealing his fate to Nigel's. For better or worse.

　

 

 


	7. Lies, Deception and Other Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting last week a lot of things went on but the important thing is I'm back! I'm going to finish strong! Thank you for your patience!

Sarah felt out of place walking into Hard Candy but luckily it was in the afternoon before opening so none of the dancers were performing.  There was a younger man behind the bar wiping everything down "Sorry honey we don't open for another four hours" he said looking up.

"That's okay I'm not interested in a show, I'm looking for Cal Roberts"

The name caught his interest he stopped wiping "The bosses aren't here yet they'll be in at eight"

"I'm sorry? Bosses?"

"See Mr. Cal and Mr. Nigel are a team, they run this establishment together.  If you have business you'd like to conduct with them you're going to have to wait until eight o'clock" he picked the rag up and began cleaning again trying to dissuade Sarah from staying but she took down a stool from the bar and took a seat "That's fine. May I have a whiskey neat while I'm waiting?"

The bartender sighed picking up the phone "Alright I'll give Mr. Cal a call"

"Yeah you do that."  
***

Nigel's eyes fluttered open to see a beautifully nude Cal putting his briefs back on "You're supposed to be taking those off not putting them back on"

Cal smirked, "Just got a call from Johnny there's a problem down at the club, thought I'd handle it while you get some rest.  Especially after what I did to you" he jumped up into his jeans and snapped them then got onto the bed with one knee, he leaned in to give Nigel a kiss.

"You sure you want to handle this?  Could be dangerous" Nigel stroked Cal's cheek "That's sweet but it's a woman, he says looks like a wife.  Could be a booking for a private party, no danger" he assured his lover taking his hand and giving it kisses.

Nigel chortled "You have learned nothing from my lifestyle, everyone is a danger until proven otherwise.  Take the Beretta just in case"

There was only one part of being Nigel's partner he loathed and that was having to carry a weapon. He carried it more for Nigel's sake than his own, no one dared to look cross-eyed at Cal under the imminent threat of Nigel's wrath; Cal couldn't admit aloud but he was drunk from the power.  Anything and everything he wanted Nigel made sure he had, it was just as intoxicating as the sex and love the two shared.  "Make Daddy proud, show some hustle" Nigel said with a wink as Cal was heading out the bedroom door "Of course you said it yourself I'm a natural salesman."  
***

Cal entered Hard Candy from the front entrance instead of the back his spirits were high as he approached the bar "Alright Johnny where's this woman you told me about on the phone"

"Cal?" the voice rang out an alarm throughout Cal's entire body, it couldn't be.  "Uh Johnny take five okay?" Cal knew this wasn't going to be a pretty confrontation but how did Sarah find him?

Once Johnny was gone Cal still couldn't face Sarah, "How..."

"How did I find you?  A friend of yours came all the way to the compound just to find me.  Stella"

Panic sat tightly in a knot in Cal's stomach, his cheeks reddened from frustration "Sarah, you can't be here, it's not safe"

"So I've heard, where is this Nigel guy?  Isn't that the one you hired to kill my husband?" Sarah wasn't going to hold back she and her children had been missing Eddie for almost a year, thinking he had run off as per the note he had supposedly left behind.

Cal stood stone still "You're just going to stand there silently?  Like a fucking coward?  Of course you're a coward Cal, you had someone who has the guts to kill..."

"I REGRET IT SARAH!" Cal snapped making her quiver with fear as she caught sight of the gun strapped under his shirt "Who the hell are you anymore Cal?  You sure aren't the same man I knew and loved once"

Her words stung, Cal was reminded of who he once was; a mirror he wasn't prepared to look in again, "Sarah.." there was a sound of a door opening in the back that caught his ear he looked down at his watch it wasn't time for Nigel but they were the only two that had keys to the back door "...shit! Sarah we will have to talk about this later okay?" he rushed over and took her arm aggressively.

"Let me go Cal!  I will come back with the fucking police!" she screamed at him.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Nigel appeared from the hallway upon hearing Sarah's voice getting loud.

"Nothing, this woman claims to have been sexually assaulted by one of our boys.  I was just telling her that I will be sure to handle this and meet with her privately to discuss how to proceed" Cal said as convincingly as he could muster looking at Sarah with pleading eyes for her to agree with him.

Sarah turned to look at Nigel her eyes immediately narrowed, she wanted to spit on him and tear him apart "Is this true?  Did one of my guys mishandle you?  Because I can fucking assure you I'll make it fucking right"

She ripped her arm away from Cal "Well, I will let Mr. Roberts investigate it himself and he can meet me at the Roadway Inn, room 221 for further discussion on this matter" she'd let it slide for now because she knew she could possibly end up losing her life right then and there.

"I will certainly do that, I can assure you just give me tonight to talk to them and figure it out and I will meet with you first thing in the morning"

Sarah had to rush away she was ready to burst into tears and rage, Cal shuffled his feet to head to the office when Nigel held him up "Did she give you a name?"

"Uhh she said Jeremy but that doesn't sound like him maybe she got them mixed up.  I'll handle it baby I promise" he gave Nigel a smile and Nigel didn't press further he let Cal walk but Nigel had a feeling.

In the office Nigel rummaged through the file cabinet looking for Cal's full file, the one that remained hidden from him with the original copies.  He planned to destroy everything eventually but right now he could smell a rat, Cal and the woman knew each other and she did look familiar to Nigel but where had he saw her before?  Once he found the file of Cal's known associates he opened the file to see Eddie Lane's picture with his dossier that Darko had compiled but behind it was the woman from the bar "Got you, you fucking bitch" he muttered to himself moving her picture aside reading her information.  She was Eddie Lane's wife and was one of Cal's closest friends, Nigel shut the file and put it away in it's safe place.  Checking the bullets in his gun he slid the magazine back inside then went into the dressing room where Cal was having a talk with the guys, faking his way through it.

"You said she accused Jeremy right?" Nigel interrupted "Yes, but I think she may have been mistaken" Cal jumped as did the other men when Nigel whipped his pistol out and shot Jeremy right between the eyes.

"There, let this be a fucking lesson to you fucking male whores you touch our customers in a way they don't want I'll blow your fucking heads off!  Now you can tell her this shit was handled!" Nigel nodded towards Cal who was still in shock, he put his gun away and went back to his office.

Behind closed doors Nigel paced his whole body trembling with anger, did Cal call her?  Was he planning his big escape?  Nigel was going to follow him in the morning to figure everything out but he had to keep his cool in the meantime.  Cal entered the office "Baby, I was handling that"

"Yeah well I want those fucking pricks to see what happens when they hurt my business" Nigel put special emphasis on the end of his statement.

"He was a kid Nigel, he was in college I just don't see Jeremy..."

"Now you'll never fucking see Jeremy again, listen to me Cal and you listen fucking good - if there is anything and I mean anything you want to tell me then you have this one fucking chance to do so, understand?" Nigel put his hand firmly on Cal's shoulder and looked him dead on.

"No, there's nothing I can think of" Cal hated lying to him but he just had to get Sarah to leave tomorrow and everything would be alright.

Nigel pulled Cal into an embrace on the surface he was calm but inside a rage burned out of control, he wasn't going to let Cal get away.  Sarah Lane was going to regret coming all that way and trying to get between them.  That was a fucking promise.


	8. Making Deals

Nigel watched Cal from across the street at the gas station, sitting in Darko's car.  He fumed the night before and had managed to take some of his rage and aggression out on Cal during their sex giving him a bloody nose accidentally on purpose.  It was seven o'clock when Cal got up and left out but he didn't suspect Nigel wasn't too far behind him. 

All sorts of scenarios played out in Nigel's mind each more bloody than the last, he didn't want to kill Cal but his violent impulses went into overdrive when he had been spurned or scorned by a lover.  Sarah opened the door and she looked the same as she had in the club, very pissed that gave Nigel a small hope that Cal wasn't the one who brought her there.  If that were true she found him some other way and was a threat, either way she was going to get out of the picture by the end of the fucking day if not an hour sooner.

Once Cal was safely inside Nigel started the car back up and drove across the street to the motel but parked in the back, he knew the manager of the motel they had a ran a drug rackett together.  "Jasper how good to fucking see you friend, it's been a long time" Nigel spoke to the graying older man who was rail thin with worn green eyes, another victim who buckled under Nigel and Darko's 'pressure.'

"Nigel, I told you after the last time that was it.  Please my wife has outrageous medical bills I don't want to..."

Nigel held his hand up to stop him "Don't worry you're off the hook, all your debts were paid I haven't forgotten.  See there is someone staying here who is causing trouble for me"

"Oh? Money or personal?"

"Personal.  This bitch has come from New York thinking she's going to take my lover away with her.  She's in 221 I need 223 or 219's key so I can listen to what's being said, my lover may be trying to double cross me.  Which as you already know about me, burns me alive"

Jasper nodded reaching behind the counter and pulled out the keycard to room 223 "I have a check-in coming by three so please keep it brief and for god's sake please no shooting here or stabbing"

"It's just eavesdropping, if I were to do anything violent I would do it somewhere far more private.  You have my word, thanks for your cooperation - I'll reward it by taking that burden off you and your wife"

Jasper nearly cried "Bless you Nigel, I know you aren't all bad"

Everyone that ever dealt with Nigel could say he was a total asshole or the kindest man they had ever met or a mixture of both but they all treated him with respect and gratefulness; why couldn't Cal fall in line?  
***

Inside the room there was at first an awkward silence with so many things Cal needed and wanted to tell Sarah but he knew the most important was for her to get the hell away from Nigel.  "Sarah, you need to leave here before Nigel realizes we know each other"

"Oh are you afraid of him Cal?  Afraid of what he might do to you?" Sarah glared at him then looked away quickly as the sight of his face brought her shame to ever have loved him at all.

"I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me, but to you" Cal's voice cracked as he spoke.  Sarah whipped her head back so angry she was on the verge of screaming and of crying "I'm not afraid of him!"

"That's a foolish thing to say.  Sarah because of the lie I told yesterday he shot one of the dancers, a kid who was in college just trying to get his life together.  Look there's a possibility Eddie might still be alive but you have to give me time to find out but you can't stay while I do it.  I'm not putting you in his path"

The saddened look in Cal's eyes let Sarah see his vulnerability and her guard was coming down "How could you ask that violent and depraved bastard to even...why Cal why?!"

"At first I just needed some money from Nigel and Darko but then Nigel an I were talking and we got drunk...I know I shouldn't have but I told him about Eddie and how I was..jealous of him.  Sarah I'm so sorry but before I knew it they had taken him and said that 'it' was done.  But recently Nigel hinted around that Eddie might still be alive, he's holding him over me to force me to stay"

Sarah studied Cal's face as she listened to his words, "Cal, are you and this Nigel guy involved...romantically?"

The question made Cal flush from head to toe he didn't know how to answer but it was written all over his face and in his eyes.  "You belong to him don't you?  And even worse you enjoy it don't you?"

"Sarah, you just have to get the fuck out of here.  I can handle Nigel but if you stay I..I don't want to think about what'd he'd do to you"

Sarah crossed her arms angrily "Or I can just call the police and have you both arrested they'll tear Nigel's life apart until they find evidence of Eddie's murder or find Eddie alive"

She wasn't listening at all to Cal, she was ignorant about types of men such as Nigel "Do you really think Nigel documented what he did with Eddie?  That's something far more sacred, listen if he's still alive which I'm almost positive he is I promise you Sarah, I'll get him released"

"You act as if you're doing me a big favor, like you're blessing me or something.  You've played the godfather for far too long, you actually believe that you and that sick fuck boyfriend of yours is untouchable.  This isn't a trade asshole, or some grand gesture you're doing for me - I have a witness who will testify in exchange for protection and sanctuary"

Cal smirked, "Oh you mean Stella? She'll flake especially if she has to come back here.  She wound you up as revenge but Nigel won't hesitate to annihilate the threat.  She didn't do you any favors Sarah, see Nigel holds all the power; don't be a damn idiot and lie to yourself that you have a decent hand to play or a hat trick to get out of this because you haven't got shit on Nigel.  Fuck most of the cops are in his pocket, so you go on and stroll on down to the nearest precinct they'll be on the phone to Nigel quickly and by tomorrow you'll cease to exist"

Sarah's mouth dropped open in horror "Threatening me?!?"

"No, I'm educating you Sarah.  I tried to fight Nigel at first and life became a nightmare.  If you want Eddie then you let me fucking handle this.  Once he's home with you, Hawk and Summer"

"Leave my kids out of this!" Sarah's eyes teared up "Trust me I don't want them involved but Nigel doesn't give two squirts of piss about them or anyone else you love.  Please do yourself a fucking favor and leave I will call you as soon as I figure this out"

Cal was going to exit he took one last look at Sarah "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You have to trust me, I don't want anything bad to happen to you.  I know you hate me but I still love you Sarah consider this me burning the bridge from my former life to my current and future life."

Once outside Cal leaned against the door catching his breath and fighting back the overwhelming nausea in the pit of his stomach and the tears trying to fall forth.  There was no leaving this life not alive anyways.  
***

Nigel stared at the pistol in his hands as he heard every last word exchanged between Cal and Sarah, the worst being his admission to still loving Sarah.  It was obvious to Nigel that she wasn't in love with Cal any longer and probably had lost all respect for him which was an angle he could work with.  The victory of winning Cal was dashed by hearing Cal confess it was basically out of fear.  Regardless, it was a win Nigel would claim.

He sat there stewing unsure of what he was going to do next.  Nigel could easily take Sarah and kill her but if Cal found out he would lose him, Darko was right about Nigel and his need for love it was going to be the death of him.  After another few minutes he waited for Cal to be fully gone before he left the room.  He knew just what he had to do.  
***

A knock on the door made Sarah think it was Cal, she was weighing leaving versus staying.  When she opened the door to see Nigel standing there she became weak with fear "Hello Sarah, mind if I come in?"

Nigel went to walk inside but Sarah blocked him with her arm and kept a tight grip on the door "Yes, I do mind.  You are not welcome inside this room"

He made tsk noises "Sarah, do you really think your tiny arm is going to stop me?  I've had arms bigger than that try and they got fucking broken.  Come now we're friends aren't we?"

"You?  You're a lowlife scumbag who doesn't deserve Cal"

"You better watch your fucking mouth Sarah or those might be your last fucking words" Nigel said presenting his pistol to her face. 

Sarah tried to stand bravely as Nigel brushed the barrel across her cheek "Do you know how I can tell you're a mom?  Because you stand so fiercely and protectively not blinking in the eye of danger.  I admire that quality, reminds me of my own mama.  Your children are blessed to have such a woman for their mother" he said putting the gun down.

Nigel walked past her as her arm had dropped the same time his had, "What'd you want?  Are you here to kill me?"

"That's up to you Sarah, how this visit ends is entirely up to you.  Was it good to see Cal again?" he rummaged through the mini refrigerator in front of the queen sized bed only to be disappointed.

"No, it wasn't good to see Cal again especially after finding out he asked you to eliminate my husband while drunk.  He was venting for fuck's sake how could you take him seriously or are you that heartless?"

"Is that what he told you?  That he was drunk?  Cal was as sober as judge when he asked Darko and I to 'eliminate' Eddie Lane.  Said he was ruining your movement and that you needed a change in perspective, because he was afraid you were going to leave the cult"

"It's not a cult okay?  Why should I believe you?  I've just met you and I know all the horrible things you're capable of but I've known Cal almost my entire life..."

"And yet you didn't realize what he was capable of at all.  Sometimes you have to cast the light on someone to reveal their shadow, I have nothing to lose from this transaction Sarah but you, you have everything to lose.  I'm a fair man so I'm going to make you trade, your husband for your silence.  I let Eddie return to New York with you and you leave Cal and I in peace"

"You both deserve to rot in prison"

Nigel rose from the bed holding his pistol up waving it for her to understand he held everything in his hands "Yeah that might be true but you don't want to push me Sarah, your fucking kids will be orphans.  Do we have a fucking deal or what?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, I want proof Eddie is alive.  Give me evidence that my husband isn't dead and I will take your deal"

Nigel smiled, "See we're becoming friends already."  
***

Cal sat behind Nigel's desk doing some invoices he wondered Nigel was, he had called home but Evie their housekeeper had said that Nigel hadn't said a word to her.  Every few seconds Cal would glance up at the file cabinets, if Eddie were still alive the answers would possibly be inside his file.  He leaned back in the chair he was too distracted from the work looking at the middle cabinet from the new angle he saw the middle drawer seemed to be jutting out. 

He dropped the pen on the stack of papers maybe some reorganizing would prove to be therapeutic, that and Cal wanted to nose around while Nigel was out.  Pulling the drawer out it wouldn't come completely out no matter how determined Cal jerked it.  He reached inside to feel around as to what was preventing it when he felt a thick folder that was pressed against the top of the drawer before it.  Cal carefully slid it out after pressing the front flap down to see his name on it.  A sharp stabbing feeling in Cal's gut led him to open the bottom drawer to see the stuffed envelope Nigel kept everything in, hands shaking Cal opened the folder to see just what Nigel had kept away from Cal.

The folder was a comprehensive guide to Cal's life, friends and family from the Lanes to his mother.  Nigel and Darko knew everything about his life, tracking his flights and speaking engagements until they could nail him.  What hurt the most was the original copies of the contract and various other documents that linked him to Eddie's disappearance and possible murder.

Inside the envelope in the bottom drawer there was a key and a tag keychain with an address on it.  Cal never gave Nigel a key to anything but whatever this key went to it could be the possible downfall for Cal, it was most possibly the lead to Eddie.  He put the files away, he'd deal with those and Nigel later.  Cal was on his way to find out what awaited him.

The address was to a storage facility he parked his car then looked the address over again for the number of the unit it was #64 Cal ran through what seemed like endless rows of bright orange doors until he was dizzy.  Finally he found it he crouched down and wiggled the key into the lock until it popped open.  "Please let me find Eddie alive" he prayed silently as he nervously took the handle then raised it up quickly. 

Cal couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Eddie strapped to a chair barely alive "Eddie?"

Eddie's eyes blinked he couldn't hardly move his head but his eyes locked onto Cal's he furrowed his brow as he tried to speak "..you...fuck" he managed to croak out.

"I'm here to help.  I'm going to get you out of here and back with Sarah so you can get her the hell away from Nigel...and me."


	9. Volatile Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I don't usually post on Saturdays but I'm so close to the last chapter and I was very inspired so here we are the next to last with one final one to go!

When Sarah opened her motel room door that night to see Cal supporting a weakened Eddie, tears flowed and she nearly knocked them both down wrapping him up in her arms. Cal watched their reunion from the door as Sarah helped Eddie to the bed they both completely disregarded Cal's presence.

　

"You need to get him out of here as fast as you can because it will not be long before Nigel figures it out and I do not want either of you in his crosshairs when he does" Cal advised them.

　

Sarah's joy and relief was cut short when she remembered Nigel's visit "He came here after you left and we made a deal"

　

"No, you made a fucking deal with him? Sarah, what will it take for you to understand that Nigel is not someone you want to bargain with?"

　

"I'm sorry Cal but I didn't believe you, it wasn't too bad I just agreed to take Eddie and leave you both in peace. Well, now I can do that..."

　

"No! That monster is going to fucking pay for what he did to me so will that other fuck Darko" Eddie objected.

　

"What? No! Eddie you are in no condition, I just want to get back home to our children and forget this nightmare. Can we just do that?" Sarah pleaded.

　

The room phone rang startling all three of them Sarah was the closest so she picked the phone up "Hello?" her eyes immediately fell to Cal and when she pulled it away from her ear and out to him, Cal began to feel sick with anxiousness "It's Nigel he needs to talk to you"

　

Cal swallowed a hard lump but took the phone "Nigel listen..."

　

"No, you fucking listen; I'm coming for you baby, all three of you and we're all gonna have a fucking talk about our futures. I'll see you real soon"

　

"Nigel wait I can explain...shit he hung up. Okay look we need to get you two out of here now he's coming..."

***

　

Nigel watched from the same spot he sat in the morning he knew Cal was going to try to get Sarah and Eddie away before he had gotten there but it wasn't going to be that easy. Under the cover of darkness Nigel ran across the median strip to the motel then got the lock open on Sarah's rental SUV. Lessons needed to be learned.

　

Sarah and Cal helped Eddie into the passenger's seat "I am very sorry for this Eddie, for everything you had to endure" Cal apologized while Sarah ran back for their luggage. "I forgive you Cal, but if you ever come back to New York or near my fucking family I will fucking kill you" Eddie vowed. Nigel smirked from the back he had wished Eddie had been the one to come to him and Darko instead of Cal.

　

Cal nodded and shut the door then went to help Sarah, Nigel crawled into the backseat as Eddie rested "You know it's too bad you and I didn't meet in a different way, I think we could've been good friends. I get what makes you so angry about Cal, right now he's pissing me off too but love means forgiving them even when they do everything they possibly fucking can to screw with you. But you also have to teach them, it's an obligation so I'm sorry Eddie but I have to use you as an example. No hard feelings?" Eddie's eyes widened but he didn't have the strength to reach for the handle of the door Nigel pulled out his knife then jerked Eddie's head back, sliding the blade deeply across his throat. He laid down in the backseat to wait for Sarah she was not too far behind she opened the back door and threw her bags then slammed it down.

　

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? That man is dangerous Cal and he's going to kill you" Sarah clung to Cal's shirt.

　

He pulled into an embrace, "Everything is going to be fine Sarah I promise. Just take your husband home and be with your children. Nigel is blind with rage right now but I will work it out with him, I do love him"

　

"How can you love such a monster?" she pulled away in disgust "Look I know he's flawed, but he needs someone that won't walk away from him and in time he'll change"

　

Sarah scoffed "You need help if you believe that's true. Good luck Cal you're going to need it" she got into the car but watched Cal in the side mirror as he went back to his car. After he drove away Sarah closed her eyes and sighed "Ready to go home and see our babies?" she spoke to Eddie unaware he was never going to answer until Nigel sat up from the seat and Sarah caught a glimpse of him in the rearview mirror.

　

"Please I didn't break the deal. We're going home and I will never speak of this ever again. You have my word"

　

"That's fucking lovely Sarah but I can't let you leave, this is Cal's punishment. You should've stayed away"

　

"Please I have kids and I just wanted to bring their father home"

　

"He's fucking dead Sarah, you didn't even look at him when you got in the fucking car" Nigel jerked her face towards Eddie she tried to scream seeing all the blood. "Shh. Lets not be dramatic about this okay? I'm still going to honor my part of the deal you and Eddie are going home so your family can bury you both. At least you will rest side by side and your kids are still alive, I'm sure they'll visit"

　

"No, no..." it was quick and clean and Nigel's hand was still holding her chin while the other swiped quickly with the knife across her delicate skin. Nigel had always wondered how long a human's mind and eyes remained active after slitting a throat and he turned Sarah's head to look at Eddie one last time before letting her drop forward and onto the steering wheel.

　

Nigel got out of the back then opened the driver's door and leaned her backwards a tow truck pulled into the parking lot and the driver hopped out "Good you're on time here's the address where to park this fucking thing make sure you tell them who sent it" Nigel reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, the driver read it "Yeah Cal Roberts" Nigel smiled and patted the man's shoulder "Good boy."

***

　

Cal paced the kitchen floor waiting for Nigel to come home, he figured after seeing the motel room deserted he'd come to directly to him. Nigel came in whistling a happy tune he smiled at Cal when their eyes met "How sweet of you to wait up for me"

　

"Alright I know you went to the motel and realized they're gone. I just..."

　

"Don't strain yourself Cal, I forgive you for everything. In fact I was thinking maybe we should move down south and change your name yeah?"

　

Cal looked at Nigel oddly "Change my name? Why?"

　

"Oh you're going to want to after Sarah and Eddie get back to New York" Nigel was acting smug and Cal could feel he wasn't in the clear.

　

"What did you do?"

　

Nigel's smiled faded slowly, "What I had to, to teach you a lesson. Now if I were you I'd start packing up all those nice fucking clothes I bought you and come with me. We're starting over and if you fuck with me again I'll just keep leaving a big fucking trail of death that's gonna lead to your filthy little hands. Now get to fucking packing we have to be out of here by morning!"

　

"Nigel what the hell did you do to them?!?" Cal demanded loudly. Nigel charged up to his face shoving him against the counter "I fucking killed them in that car! It's being towed all the way to New York back to the Meyerist Compound and there's going to be evidence it was you. You're about to be a very famous man, you have two choices take the fucking heat and rot in prison or come with me and start over. I'll forget the whole fucking thing, we can go where it's warm baby and no one will ever find you"

　

"Nigel...you've gone too far! I chose you, Sarah wanted me to come with them but I chose you because I love you! I didn't care that you lied about the files - I wanted you! God, how the fuck can you be so fucking stupid?!?" Cal shoved him backwards.

　

"Cal, baby please I just...I didn't want what happened with my Gabi to happen all over again..."

　

"You know it's not fucking hard to see why she fucking left you! Sometimes you're an amazing man but mostly you're a fucking controlling and manipulative asshole! Do you realize what you've done to me?!? I was trying to get Sarah to leave us alone and the only way I could do that was release Eddie and now you've gone and fucked up everything! I'm going to turn myself in and I suggest that when I do you fucking get far away as you can because I'm giving them your fucking name and I'm coming clean about it all. I know for damn sure the Lane family will never forgive me! How could you be so...so fucking cruel? So evil and vile?" hot tears welled up in Cal's eyes, he truly wanted to work everything out with Nigel but after everything that had just happened Cal could no longer follow Nigel down this path. He was on his own.

　

Cal retreated from the kitchen to the upstairs to gather some things leaving Nigel in the wake of the devastation that just blew them apart. He was volatile mixture of feelings and emotions; he was angry, angry at himself and Cal for everything he said but he was angry because it was true. Nigel was destroyed emotionally he was losing the one he loved and it was his own damn fault. The only thing missing was true remorse for the act committed, he didn't give a fuck about Sarah or Eddie all he wanted was Cal all to himself. Nigel wiped his eyes and pulled the gun from his side and headed upstairs, he wasn't going to lose again. Not ever again.

***

　

Cal sat on the bed surrounded by clothes strewn about, pieces of the bedside lamp he threw across the floor, ripped and torn pillows shredded by the remaining ounces of his rage. He was sitting there alone, how he had felt most all his life and when he finally had found another mixed up and messed up soul who understood the darkest and dustiest corners of his soul it was all blown apart over jealousy and possessiveness. Nigel was impetuous and a dangerous force of nature that Cal had been foolish to get mixed up with.

　

But the more Cal sat there thinking about if he and Nigel's path had never crossed it saddened him. Nigel was explosive but honest about it, he had only acted the way he had learned to so he could survive. He was surrounded by untrustworthy people so it was only fitting that Nigel be sneaky. Cal then realized he shouldn't have tried to become Nigel but teach him differently, show him that love wasn't meant to make you force your hand or have the advantage over another. What would happen to Nigel after Cal turned himself in and he fled away on his own, without someone to love him?

　

"Fuck" Cal muttered to himself, he wasn't going to leave Nigel alone. He heard the hall bathroom's door shut, Cal got up and went out into the hall "Nigel?" there was no answer but as soon as he got closer to the door he heard a gun go off "NIGEL?!?" Cal banged on the door and twisted the knob but it was locked.

　

"NO! Nigel!" Cal began kicking the door trying to break it down but to his surprise it opened and Nigel stepped out. Cal searched frantically for a wound Nigel was in tears "I couldn't do it...I deserve to fucking die but I couldn't bring myself. So I want you to fucking do it you can say I attacked you, tell them all the truth but please I can't live without you"

　

Relief and anxiety flooded Cal's brain but he threw his arms around Nigel and knocked the gun from his hand and kicked it down the hall "I'm sorry I said awful things to you. You do not deserve to die! We're going to leave..together. I can't leave you Nigel"

　

Nigel wept in Cal's arms tightening his arms around him securely, his lighthouse standing strong in the midst of the storm. "You and me?" Nigel murmured through his sobs like a child after throwing a tantrum seeking his mother's affections despite his overflow of anger and rage.

　

"I promise but things are going to change Nigel, they have to."


	10. Starting Over

The warm breeze coming off the ocean and sand wafted over Nigel as he took a deep breath, Florida was feeling like home already and they had only been there for a month. He caught a glimpse of a shirtless Cal coming out of the ocean carrying a surf board he borrowed from one of the neighbors, Nigel smiled Florida was exceptionally beautiful on Cal or James as they called him in public.

　

Cal leaned the board against the house before coming up the stairs to the deck "How was the surf today?" Nigel asked taking a fishing pole apart.

　

"It was incredible, I could literally live out there. What's going on here? Are we going fishing?" Cal asked grabbing the towel hanging over the railing and patting himsef dry with it.

　

"Yeah I got a great tip from Norman about bait. I figured we could catch us some fish and have a fucking fish fry you know invite some of our new friends"

　

"I like that idea except what are we going to do with Stella? I mean we have no where to put her while we're having a party and we can't just leave her tied up for the guests to see"

　

Nigel didn't answer him, Cal reached across the table and took his hand "Please can't we just ship her back to her father?"

　

"Oh we can't do that how do you think we're gonna catch the fish?"

　

Cal didn't get Nigel's meaning at first until he looked into the house to see hunting knives on the table "Nigel we talked about this, we're supposed to be changing remember?"

　

"Rome wasn't built in a day Cal, baby steps. Besides her father doesn't want her back said to do what was necessary."

　

Cal shook his head "So slicing her up into pieces for fish bait is necessary?"

　

Nigel set the spool of fishing line "Alright there is another option but you still might not appreciate it. I have a distant cousin who lives in Baltimore, he's a psychiatrist he may be able to take her"

　

"Why would he want her?"

　

Nigel just smiled, "Lets just say my cousin Hannibal has a way with people like Stella, he can make something out of her."

 


End file.
